Fallen Angel
by Mystic Vampyre
Summary: What if the Emersons never arrived in Santa Carla but someone else had? Would things have turned out different. Will a girl trying to escape her past lose her future when she meets one of the Lost Boys?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the Lost Boys. Any other characters other than those from the movie are owned by me. Any likeness to any real people are purely coincidental.

Reviews and comments welcome

Chapter one

* * *

"Out of the way! Move it!" A girl shouted as she pushed past a crowd full of tourists that filled the boardwalk.

"Stop her, someone stop that girl. She stole my purse!" An overweight woman shouted as she huffed along trying to catch up to the girl. The woman bent at the waist holding her knee as she tried to catch her breath. She knew she couldn't catch her and her pleas of help fell on deaf ears seeing as no one else made a move to go after the girl in question.

You see that kid there running like the Flash. Yeah that's me. What can I say. I'm not usually a bad kid, it's not like I took the Rosanne Barr look-alike purse for fun. I was broke. I need the money. Hey being a runaway in Santa Carla isn't easy. Nor is it cheap. Especially since I ran over three hundred and forty-eight miles to get here. Why did I run to Santa Carla? I've asked myself the same thing since the day I first came to this little beach town nicknamed the "Murder Capital of the World." I can't explain it. I just had and unexplained pull to this place. Anyhow let's get back to me and see how my little adventure is panning out shall we.

The girl took off and disappeared into some empty alley. Soon She tipped the purse out onto the ground looking for anything useful. She grabbed really the only thing that would be any good to her. Cold hard cash. She left the rest of the contents of the purse strewn on the ground before peeking her head out of the alley. She gave a quick look around checking to see if anyone was tailing her. When she was satisfied no one was she stepped back onto the boardwalk cramming the cash into her dirty and faded jean shorts pocket.

She spotted a surf shop out of the corner of her eye and made her way over to it. Walking through the beaded curtain that hung there as a door she looked around. Typical shop. The hottest, newest 80's fashions hung all over the shop and the mannequin that littered the store. Behind the counter was some teen girl with overly teased hair who wore too many bright colors and an oversized shirt that slipped off one shoulder. She sat there popping her gum rather loudly reading the latest teen magazine. There were your typical surfer dudes drooling over the new boards while in another corner of the shop were your typical bleach blond air headed valley girls drooling over them.

She shook her head as she grabbed some clothes off some of the racks and made her way over to the counter where the girl with the mile high hair sat now attempting to tune a tinny sounding radio.

"Hey is there somewhere I can try this stuff on?" The girl looked up and rolled her eyes.

"It's like over there." She said pointing before going back to playing with the radio.

"It's like over there." the girl mimicked as she walked toward the back of the shop where the girl at the register pointed. She walked into one of the little cubicles and pulled the curtain closed behind her. Tossing the clothes on the makeshift bench next to her she began to peel her top off over her head. She then slipped off the shorts she wore taking the money from them before tossing them to join the rest of the clothes in the corner. She picked up the brand new denim shorts, turning them in her hands she looked for the price tag. She wrapped it around her fingers and popped off the tag.

"Oops looky the tag conveniently popped off." She said before slipping them on and shoving the money in the pocket. Next she took off her bra and slipped on the red and black bikini top. Over that she put on a Grey hooded long sleeve jacket that had Santa Carla written across the back. She removed the tags from that too. Gathering the close she had taken off she walked from the dressing room walking right past the girl at the counter who thankfully was now distracted by a surfer guy. She headed out the door and down to the beach in her new threads.

Once on the beach she headed to the shower stalls that lined this particular section. She reached out pulling a towel off the corner of one of the stalls as she passed. When she found an empty stall she turned it on and dumped the clothes she had worn into it. She gave them a quick rinse and brought them to the shore. The sun was still high in the sky as she laid the towel she pilfered out. She dropped her clothes on one end to dry and she took the hooded shirt off and lay next to the clothes.

Yes I know. I'm too good at being sneaky. What can I say living on the streets you learn to survive or your screwed. Not in the good way either. So anyhow. There I was soaking up the sun. Little did I know that this would be one of the last few days I would actually see the sun again. I was on a one way collision course with fate. I know you're probably sitting there like "What the frack girl?!" Just watch you'll see.

After a few hours the girl got up and took her now dry clothes and tied them up in the zip top jacket. The sun had set now and it was getting cooler. Walking back onto the boardwalk the girl decided to just hang out. She hit up a hotdog stand there and ordered a hotdog and soda. She walked along while she ate. As she passed a stand she reached behind the counter and snatched a plastic bag. She tossed her garbage in the nearest trash bin before. Untying the jacket and dumping the contents into the bag. She tossed the jacket on and kept moving. She spotted a carousel not too far so she decided to go and people watch.

She stood there watching the carousel make its way round and round then she noticed something. A group of guys were walking around the carousel. She normally wouldn't have paid them any mind but there was something different about them. They walked with an air about them. They sauntered between the horses She took note of them one by one. Their was a tall platinum blond with a mullet dressed head to toe in black. Behind him came a tall native looking guy with long dark hair in a leather jacket and nothing else underneath. The one that followed him another tall guy with dirty blond hair he screamed rocker to her the hair the clothes everything. Finally behind him was a shorter blond with curly hair a boyish face and an impish grin. He had on a bright color jacket that you could spot a mile off.

The carousel turned and they disappeared from her line of view. When they had come back around she had noticed the platinum blond trying to flirt with this blond who was sitting next to a rather muscly buff guy. She knew they were out of earshot of her but she couldn't help from putting her two cents in. "Seriously, dude you must have a death wish." The platinum blond was shoved back by the guy with the woman. His friends jumped to his defense. As did the huge mans. Again she lot sight of them as the carousel turned.

She ran around to the other side wanting to know what was going on. By the time she got there, there was a rent a cop on the ride with a nightstick around the platinum haired ones throat. She couldn't hear what was going on but one by one the boys jumped down off the ride before the platinum blond was released and calmly walked away before he too hopped off the ride. As they were walking away the girl walked past and accidentally bumped up against the dark-haired one. He gave her a quick glance and she gave him another once over before walking off.

Off in a quiet corner of a secluded part of the boardwalk stood a small booth. Outside stood a sign. Painted in big block letters and bright colors. Fortunes told $5. As the girl walked past she took a quick glance at the sign. "Oh what the hell. Why not. She'll probably just tell me a bunch of general hokum and nonsense but I'm bored."

She stepped into the tiny booth and looked around as her surroundings. It was all dimly lit with candles flickering. She could smell incense wafting through the air in thick clouds. In the center of the small room was a table covered in a celestial designed table-cloth with two chairs and smack dab in the middle of the table was a crystal ball. She walked over and took a seat.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" She called out. From a side room a small elderly woman walked out from a beaded curtain separating the room. She walked over to the empty seat and sat down. The girl was a little taken back when she looked at the woman. She sat there and stared at the girl. Her eyes drifting over her. "Don't be afraid deary I won't hurt you."

"Your.. your..."

"Eye? Yes it does unnerve some. The visions come clearer since this happened the gypsy woman said pointing to her left eye that was clouded over. She was blind in that eye. "Now let's get down to why you're here deary." She handed her a small bundle of herbs.

"Whats this for? The girl asked.

"Sage, burn it and use this feather to blow the smoke around and smudge the room." The girl gave a shrug and did what she was told.

Yeah I know I'm not all that big a believer in psychic, ghost, ghouls and things that go bump in the night but I figured just roll with it. What harm could come of it. Well . . . let's find out if I'm right or not.

Once the room was good and smelling of burnt sage mixing with the smell of the incense the old woman asked for the girl's hand. She gave it to her and the woman traced a finger over it. "You have a very long life line. In fact it is an unusually long one. I have never seen one like this. I also see love e in your future. Let's see now. Stare into the crystal ball and relax."

The girl did so. She just saw the wisps of the smoke from the incense twirl round the ball. "Yes, yes I see. I see a tall, dark, handsome man he is beautiful but deadly. Not what he appears. It will be a child that brings you together."

"That I so general that could be anyone."

"You met him. Tonight by the carousel." The young girls face dropped.

"What?" there is no way you could have known that."

"Ah but I do child. Beware. Red will run when he is near. Now it is time you go my child."

The woman stood and walked back behind the curtain. As she did a gust of wind blew through the room blowing the candles in the room out. The girl felt a shiver run down her spine as she left the money on the table and all but ran out of the little booth.

She ran out onto the boardwalk again and barreled down this girl who was walking with a boy.. She stuck out a hand and helped her up. "Sorry bout that." The girl she picked up was dressed in gypsy fashion and had poofy dark hair. She didn't say anything in reply she just looked at the girl who knocked her over. The girl who ran out of the booth walked over to the boy. "You okay kid?" He just nodded his head ans she tousled his hair. His eyes lit up and he gave her a small smile. Good to know. Sorry bout knocking our sister down." She said before walking off into the night to try to find a place to sleep.

* * *

First chapter done. Please don't kill me for the lack of the Boys. They are coming. I promise. Bear with me the girl gets a name in the next chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and comments.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Lost Boys

Chapter 2

* * *

Hey you, yes you. Remember me? I'm the girl rolled into a ball in the corner over there. Yeah, I know a night crammed in a ball is no fun but hey what can you do? All I was able to find that night was an old broken down Chevy. So I found a hanger, Jimmie the lock and curled up in the back seat. Hey I said being a runaway wasn't easy.

The girl stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Cracking her back she stretched and tried to work the kinks out of her aching neck and shoulders. "Next time I should spring for a more cushy model." She grabbed her bag of clothes and slipped out the window.

Making her way through the streets she headed for the boardwalk. In a city of surf and sand there wasn't much else to do. She headed to a diner and walked into the bathroom changing into her t-shirt and shorts from the night before. Once she looked halfway decent she headed out and sat at the counter.

"What can I get you?"

"Uh, I guess just an omelet platter, oh and a tea."

"You got it. Comin' right up kid."

She looked around at the diner it was your typical run of the mill place. It had a jukebox in the corner, Coke a Cola adds lined the walls along with a big chalk board behind the counter with the specials listed on it. The people were pretty general, you could tell who the tourists were and who the regulars were. After about ten minutes the waitress brought her the food and put it down in front of her. The waitress watched as she scarfed down the food as quick as a flash. She gave the girl a look actually surprised that she left the pattern on the plate. Hopping off the stool the girl left some money for the food and a tip on the counter and headed outside.

She headed out to the sand the beach was packed with people baking in the noon day sun. Kids running a muck, playing in the surf and others building sand castles near the water's edge. She navigated her way around a few groups of beach goers that were huddled together from lack of beach space. She also passed a rather large guy in a speedo, she shielded her eyes and kept walking. Lord knows that was the last thing she wanted to see. She finally found a little out of the way spot with few people around. Setting up her towel she plopped down and just sat watching the surf roll in and the waves crash on the shore.

I know I was just kicking around. With not a lot of money and not many resources I had to kill time someway. I really wasn't much of a beach person but I heard through the grapevine there was going to be a concert on the boardwalk. Yay finally something I would enjoy. Any how lets time travel to a bit later that night. My night was going to get pretty interesting. What? Don't believe me? Just watch. Look here's where it all starts.

The girl got up after a few hours and walked around the boardwalk. The sun began to sink low in the sky and dip below the horizon. She wandered around aimlessly killing time before the concert suddenly she heard the sound of wheels on the planks of wood. Turning she jumped to her right just in time to dive out of the way of a group of skateboarders who nearly barreled her over. Looking around she noticed she was in a shop. She looked around and noticed a pair of hippies asleep near a TV. That was running some show. She walked in looking over shelves of comics.

She felt like she was being watched, looking out the corner of her eye she noticed a guy with shaggy hair and a red bandana tied round his head. She ignored him and began looking through one of the books. Suddenly she felt another set of eyes on her. She looked up in the direction of the door she came through and noticed a boy with dark hair staring at her. She closed the comic and returned it to the shelf before she began to walk away. As she did the two boys closed in on her from both sides.

"Uh, can I help you boys with anything?"

"Actually just scoping out your civilian wardrobe." She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing denim shorts with a black t-shirt that had bite me spelled out in red rhinestone and a pair of black Converse.

"What's wrong with the threads?"

"Not something we recommend wearing around here." The one with the dark hair said.

"K and who died and made you the king of fashion?" She pushed passed and walked over to another shelf of comics.

"You're new around here aren't you?"

"Sort of, what's it to you anyhow Rambo?"

She flipped through it and closed the comic looking at the title. "Oh wicked! This is the Hulk comic I need!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and turned to a rack behind him plucking a comic from the shelf. He handed it to her. "Vampires Everywhere. Really? Sorry not interested in horror comics." She said shoving it back at him.

"You may need it. It may save your life."

She raised an eyebrow and took the comic begrudgingly. "You know I really shouldn't take things from strangers."

The boy with the Rambo head-gear looked at her. "I'm Edgar," He pointed over to the other boy. "this is Allen."

"And you are?" Allen asked.

"Angelita, and just leaving." She said grabbing the Hulk comic and heading to the front of the store. She reached the register and Allen hopped over the counter. She handed him some money and headed for the door before he hopped back over the counter and joined Edgar who was right on her heels holding another book in his hands. Edgar stood on one side Allen flanked her on the other. "Here take this too."

"I all ready told you I'm not into Horror comics."

"Consider it a survival guide, it may just save your life."

Hey me again. Yup I know. I keep popping in interrupting the flow but really. These two. Bat crap crazy. That's the only way I can describe them. They were bat crap crazy then and tell you the truth I still think they are. There is something fishy about them. I'll have to watch myself. Anyhow there I go out the door and away from the whack – a – doodle brothers. Let's see what I'm going to do next.

Out on the boardwalk Angelita was walking through the crowd flipping through the comics Edgar and Allen gave her when she happened to notice the boy from the other night with the shaggy hair. He was looking around like he was lost. She walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" HE looked up at her with big doe eyes. At first he didn't say anything. "Where is your sister Hun?"

"She. . . She was looking at one of the stands with jewelry."

"Aw you don't have to be afraid of me. My names Angelita, what's yours?"

"Laddie." He replied looking down at the ground shyly.

"Why don't I help you find your sister." He nodded and took her hand. They began to walk around looking for her after about a half an hour of looking with no signs of spotting the girl. Angelita felt a tug on her shirt and looked down.

"What's up Laddie?"

"Can we go on that?" He pointed over to a ride that looked like a cross between the scrambler and that spinner UFO ride where you stick to the wall. Angelita gave a little gulp at the sight of the ride.

"You want to go on that?"

"Yep, can we?"

"I guess sooooo. . . Whoa, slow up Laddie where's the fire?" She said as he tugged her along through the throng of people. Laddie liked the rides, but he never got to ride them a lot. Either he and Star had to meet up with the boys, or she was too busy looking for all the girly things she liked, or she just didn't like the rides. Laddie was glad he had someone to have fun with now.

The got off the ride and Angelita was feeling a wee bit nauseated. She looked a tad green in the gills. "you okay Angel?"

"Yeah kid give me a second."

"Can we ride the bumper cars next can we? Can we?"

She laughed. "Hold on there Speedy Gonzalez. We will. Just give me a minute to settle my stomach." HE gave her a puppy face and started pulling her hand in the direction of the bumper cars. Angelita rolled her eyes in defeat and simply followed the boy.

"So you want to ride your own car or do you want me to ride with you?"

"My own!" He shouted as he ran over and hopped into a blue car. Angelita hopped into a green one.

"Okay kid but I warn you. I'm pretty competitive when it comes to bumper cars." the attendant started the ride and Laddie and Angelita were having a ball until some jerky surf Nazi decided to act like a complete douche and ram hard into Laddie's car.

Angelita turned her car and aimed it at the jerk. She floored the accelerator and hit the back-end of the guys car sending him spinning into the wall. "Why don't you pick on someone you own size dipstick!"

Yes I know. Not the best comeback in the entire world. But 1. I was with a kid so I tried to dial the language back a bit. And 2. He's a kid. No one should pick on a little kid. Hey, I was picked on I speak from experience here. I usually just kicked the jerk in the shin and ran like hell when someone would pick on me. I digress. Let me get back to me and Laddie. What your still here? The action is over there go, look, shoo! I'll be back later.

The big muscle head tried to ram Angelita once he figured out how to stop making his car go in a circle. He failed horribly. She succeeded in sending him into the wall at least three more times before the ride was over. Once it was Angelita ran over to Laddie and plucked him out of the car. Tossing him over her shoulder The muscle guy followed but soon she and Laddie were lost in the sea of people. Once far enough away she put Laddie down on the ground.

"Well that was fun. Let's not do it again huh?" She tousled his hair and he laughed. They began walking and Angelita spotted the balloon game where you squirt the water into the mouth. "Come on kid. I got my eyes on a prize. She took him by the hand and plopped down in one of the open seats. Laddie sat next to her as she tossed the money for them on the top of the counter.

"I'm not good at this."

"Don't worry kid, I am." Just as she finished her sentence the buzzer sounded and the water began squirting out of the guns. Laddie was doing terribly when suddenly a loud pop was heard. The man came over and looked down at Angelita.

"What'll it be?" She looked over at Laddie. "Give me the teddy bear." He handed it to her and she in turn handed it over to Laddie. " Here you go bud. It's yours." His little eyes lit up as he hopped off the bench and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Angelita put down some more money and waited for the game to begin again. "Here I'll teach you the trick to winning. First you aim your gun at the hole, then once your shot is lined up you hold down the trigger. Once the guy starts the game you'll be set. Watch." The guy started the game and once again Angelita won. She told the man she wanted the black cat with the red collar.

"Hey kid you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Cool come on." They made their way over to a food stand where she bought them both hamburgers and fries. When they had finished she took him over to an ice cream stand and bought him a Popsicle. They were heading over to the roller coaster when she bought the biggest thing of fluffy cotton candy she could. They split it as they walked along.

About ten feet from the roller coaster looking over the crowd stood Dwayne and Paul. Dwayne was in his own little world While Paul sat up on the railing checking out the girls walking by trying to pick his next meal. He looked up and spotted a girl with dark brown hair hanging down past her shoulder, she was walking with a little boy.

"Hey, hey," He elbowed Dwayne snapping him back to reality. "isn't that Laddie with that girl?" Dwayne looked up and noticed the same girl. She was laughing at something he was saying. Dwayne frowned never looking from the two. "Where is Star? She's supposed to be with him." He growled under his breath.

"Dude chill, he looks like he's fine but who's the nice piece of tail with him?" Just as he finished his sentence Laddie looked up and spotted the two guys.

"Angelita that's my friends."

"Okay. You better get going then." Laddie smiled and took off in the direction of the boys. He ran over to Dwayne and Paul latching and arm around Dwayne's leg.

"What's up bud?" Paul asked reaching down and hauling Laddie up to join him on the railing.

Well Laddie didn't waste any time in going into a tangent about how he lost Star. How Angelita found him, how they went on almost every ride. How he almost got her sick when he took her on the tilt a whirl, how she stuck up for him when the guy on the bumper cars tried to bully him.

Dwayne gritted his teeth at that but continued listening as Laddie went on about her winning the bear for him and how he ate till he was stuffed. How he still wanted to go on the roller coaster.

"Oh, oh you guys should meet her. He said hopping off the railing and taking off back into the crowd. Dwayne reached out to grab Laddie but he was too fast. Angelita was walking away when suddenly she felt a small tug on her shorts.

"Angel don't go yet. I want you to meet some people." Laddie began dragging her through the crowd over toward Paul and Dwayne. She looked up seeing Dwayne. She felt a small blush creep up on her face as she was dragged along by the little boy.

"I . . . I really don't think that I should."

"Come on it'll be fun. I just know they'll like you." He finally managed to get her over to them. They both looked her over a big smile creeping onto Paul's face.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." She said coyly. Twisting the tail of her stuffed cat in her hand.

"What's wrong babe. We don't bite." he said as he hopped down off the rail and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So you got a name?"

"I'm Paul and that's Dwayne."

"Angelita, but you can call me Angel." Dwayne watched and shook his head as Paul tried to hit on Angel. He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to notice Laddie.

"Can we go on the roller coaster? Pleeeeease?" Angelita looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"I'd agree with him. He just may do that all night if you don't." Dwayne looked at her and nodded. That was all Laddie needed to see before he grabbed onto Dwayne's hand and dragged him along. Paul followed with his arm still slung over Angelita's shoulder.

"He's a talkative one isn't he?" Angelita asked Paul pointing over at Dwayne.

"Give him time babe, he'll warm up to you."

"Sure whatever you say blondie." He looked down at her and pulled that infectious smile again.

"Trust me babe." Paul and Angelita kept talking and joking as they made their way to the roller coaster. Every now and then Angelita would sneak a peek in front of them at Dwayne and Laddie.

After what felt like an eternity they finally made their way to the front of the line Paul scooped up Laddie and tossed him into the front seat with him. Dwayne placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned to her to get in. She hopped in and he soon followed. The car slowly began to climb up the hill. You could hear the chink, chink, chink of the chain as they made their way to the top. Laddie and Paul were laughing up front like a bunch of hyenas Angelita had one hand tightly gripped around the stuffed cat and the other locked in a death grip on the bar. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you all right?" She head from next to her. She turned and faced Dwayne.

"Not really I kind of have a thing about heights." She looked out past his shoulder and re-gripped the bar even tighter. He laughed and shook his head.

"Relax it'll be fine. Here." He took her small hand in his and looked her in the eyes. "Don't look around just look straight you'll be fine." Just as he said that the car reached the top and began rushing down the hill. Laddie let out a squeal Paul and Dwayne began to whoop and holler and Angelita buried her head in Dwayne's shoulder. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes. Relax."

She peeked out from his jacket and laughed. "You were right, this is kind of fun." He smiled at her. Soon the ride came back to the platform and Paul jumped out pulling Laddie with him. Dwayne hopped out and extended a hand to Angelita. She took it and soon followed. As they walked along Laddie ran over to Dwayne and grabbed his hand. He then pulled himself over to Angelita and grabbed her hand. He began to swing himself between the two like they were a set of monkey bars. Angelita laughed and shook her head at his antics.

They walked over toward a group of people standing near a group of bikes. She looked over and saw the gypsy girl that she saw the other night, next to her stood the short blond curly-haired guy with the multicolored jacket from the other night and the platinum blond with the long black coat. He sat there idly smoking a cigarette. As they got closer he looked at the girl.

"Who's your new friend boys?"

"Her name is Angel." She backed up a little running into Dwayne's hard chest as the blond appraised her. He could smell apprehension on her.

"Where are my manners My name is David, that is Marco.."

Marco gave a smirk and bit his nails while he waved at her. "Hey."

"And that is Star." He extended a leather gloved hand and she took it. He gave the back of her hand a kiss before releasing it. She looked down at the ground.

Well what can I say, David gave me the creeps. It was something about that piercing stare from those blue eyes. It just unnerved me. I couldn't help it. Here's what happened next.

"We're going for a little ride. Care to join us?'David asked nonchalantly.

"Sure." She said shrugging her shoulder secretly hoping she wouldn't have to ride with David. To her luck Star hopped on behind David and laddie got on behind Dwayne. "Your chariot awaits Milady."

She arched an eyebrow at Paul who had his arm outstretched pointing to his bike. "Milady. You freebasing?" She asked as he grabbed her by the hand and lead her over to his bike. He hopped on and held out a hand to help her on. She climbed on behind her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Marco pulled up next to them and looked at Angelita. "I''d hold on if I were you. He drives like a maniac."

"Yeah thanks. He looks like he does."

"Come on babe I'm not all that bad." Paul whined as he revved the bike and took off behind David and the others. They weaved in and out between one another and were whooping and hollering. She started to laugh and join in on the fun her hair blew in the wind as she turned and looked behind them. She spotted Dwayne and Laddie at the rear of the group. She smiled.

"Havin' fun Babe?" Paul asked over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, it's the most fun I've had since I got here."

The bikes slowed and the boys hopped off. David looked over at star Laddie and Angelita.

"You two stay here and take care of Laddie. We have something we need to take care of." He said before walking off. Marco just smiled and followed behind David. Paul gave a laugh and smirked smacking Angelita on the arm playfully. Dwayne walked past giving Laddie and Angelita a smile walking past Star he scowled and gave a growl.

Laddie walked off and was playing with something that caught his interest a few feet from the girls.

"You shouldn't stick around."

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't stick around with the boys. They aren't what they seem."

"What is your damage? They seem nice to me."

"I'm telling you for your own good. It isn't safe. Leave while you can.. ." Star was ready to say more but Laddie came bounding over to the two of them. Star stretched out her arms but he came over and hopped into Angelita's lap instead. Star frowned and refused to speak to her. Laddie tugged on the sleeve of Angelita's shirt.

"Angel where are you from?"

"Los Angeles sweetie."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"How bout you? How old are you short stack?"

"Eleven."

"Aw, and cute as a button too." She said as she tapped him on the nose. Just then the boys came back. David looked over and gave a smirk when he noticed Dwayne looking over at Laddie and Angelita. Paul looked over and smiled too. He walked over and scooped Laddie up tossing him over his shoulder. Laddie let out a giggle. David gave Star a look and she automatically hopped on his bike behind him. Marco revved his engine waiting for the others. Paul put Laddie down and got on his bike.

"Come on bud you're riding' with me . He said giving the boy a hand up onto the bike. Angela looked over at Dwayne.

" I should be going it's late."

"Aw, don't go." Laddie said from the back of Paul's bike.

"Sorry little buddy. But I have to. If your going to be around I'll be on the boardwalk tomorrow. How bout I meet you and we can go on the roller coaster again?'

He pouted but nodded. "Okay."

Yes, I know the little kid has me wrapped around his adorable little finger. I can't help it. I always wanted a kid brother.

Angelita said her goodbyes to the rest of the gang and began to walk away when Dwayne grabbed my hand. "I can give you a ride. It's too late for you to be out on your own."

She wasn't about to tell him she didn't have anywhere to go so she thought up any excuse she could.

He wasn't hearing any of it. He took her hand and pulled her onto the bike. She slipped her hands round his waist and held on. She told him the address of a house she had seen on her way to the boardwalk. They drove off in the direction of the house. When they arrived she slipped off the back of the bike.

"I should probable go through the back so no one notices me come in." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride."

She turned and made her way to the back of the house. What she didn't tell him was that it was abandoned. She kicked the back door open and walked in. Dwayne watched till she had disappeared round the back of the house.

_Where are you?_

_I dropped the girl off. I'll be back as soon as I can. _With that Dwayne revved the engine and sped off for home.

* * *

Well chapter two done. Thanks again to all for the reviews. This chapter kinda ran away with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the Lost Boys. Love 'em to death but don't own em.

Thanks to all for the adds, favorites and comments.

**Bold = Dream**

Chapter 3

* * *

For Angel the night passed pretty uneventfully. Dwayne had dropped her off and once she was inside she crept to the front window watching him till he revved the engine and took off into the night. Turning once she was sure he had gone she trekked up the old stairs. The beds had to be there. She held onto the rail and slowly climbed until her left foot hit the next step. With a creek and a snap it gave way and her foot went through. She tried twisting her foot this way and that to no avail. It was stuck. With an audible curse she gave her leg one good tug freeing her foot and almost sending her flying backwards down the steps in the process. She cursed once more rubbing her ankle.

Angel hobbled up the rest of the stairs and elbowed the first door she came to. Thank God it was a bedroom. It looked like it had been a kids. A small bed sat in one corner of the room, it was apparently a boy's room. As Angel plopped down on the bed she looked up and noticed fighter planes hanging off the ceiling. They looked like old world war two planes she couldn't tell because of all the dust that was caked in them. Next to the closet was a bookcase full of kids books, nick-knacks and toy soldiers. Next to the bed was a small toy chest she tossed her bag of clothes and her cat toy she had won with Laddie on it and closed her heavy eyelids. After a few minutes of fighting herself she finally succumb to sleep.

Yep I finally went to sleep. I wish I would have had aspirin because that ankle was killing me. That wasn't the worst of it though. Sleep wasn't going to be enjoyable. Look if you don't believe me just go take a gander at what's going on in that head of mine.

**Angel stood in the small booth that belonged to the gypsy woman, again the smoke from the incense hung thick in the room almost like a fog. She peered into the thick smoke trying to make out the figure she saw moving in the shadows. She shielded her stinging eyes from the smoke. **

"**Who's there? Ma'am, is that you? I want to know more. Are you here?" No response just more movement.**

"**Stop playing around. Show yourself!"She yelled.**

**Suddenly out from the shadows shot a figure clad in black. The figure tackled her to the ground she tried to move but the grip on her was too strong, unnaturally strong. That's when she looked up and saw the face. It wasn't human. Eyes glowing and bright yellow rimmed in red, the teeth were sharp deadly fangs. Around her neck and ice-cold hand gripped her throat with long claw like nails. **

"**You want to destroy my brother. No one threatens my family and lives."**

**Angel was terrified the face was horrible yet something was oddly familiar about it. She couldn't put her finger on it. From behind she heard a deep voice yell. **

"**Let her be. It isn't her. She wouldn't betray us, she wouldn't betray me."**

"**You are a fool. She's making you soft. She is going to destroy us." The beast, demon whatever it was had let Angel go and was arguing with the man in the shadows. Angel sat up and was about to run when the thing tried to attack again. Suddenly there was little Laddie he ran and jumped on the creature.**

"**Laddie no!" She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms round him trying to protect him from whatever the monster was. She leaned in and whispered. "Run."**

**He listened and took off as fast as his little legs would carry him. The next thing she knew she was hit and sent flying across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud. Her body slid down the wall and slumped to the side. Angel closed her eyes and could hear a scuffle as her surroundings began fading to black.**

**She felt a warm liquid sliding down her throat. She couldn't place it. It was sweet to her but with a coppery, metallic aftertaste. She felt arms wrap around her. She could smell leather and felt coldness against her face a callous hand brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open. **

"**Nothing can hurt you now." She looked up and met the dark brown eyes of Dwayne.**

* * *

Angel shot up. "What the hell was that about?" She looked around and saw that the sun was low in the sky. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she hopped up out of the bed. She grabbed her bag and changed into her bikini top and shorts.

"Note to self grab new threads." Before running out the door she grabbed the hooded shirt to toss over the bikini top. She made her way out of the house and hit the streets. By the time she made her way out to the boardwalk the sun had set. She walked along the planks absent mindedly bumping into people as she went. Every now and then she would mumble an apology to whoever was in her way before she kept going.

Out on the beach several bon fires dotted the stretch of beach. Different songs echoed toward the boardwalk. Clashing with the all ready loud sounds of the rides, screams and carnival music that came from the opposite side of her. It looked like a party was going on so Angel hopped one of the railings and landed with a soft thud in the sand. She walked among the party goers as she did one grabbed her by the shoulder and handed her a beer as he walked by. She took it tipping it back. Looking around she realized it wouldn't do her any good to drink without eating. Near the large bonfire there was a couple making out. Next to the girl sat a plate with a hamburger on it. Angel quietly slipped by and the plate was gone. It wasn't like the girl was really going to miss it much. Once she had eaten her fill and polished off the beer she headed back onto the boardwalk.

She reached into her pocket to check how much money she had. Her hands came up empty. "Oh crap."

Angel decided it was time to raise some funds. She walked back into the crowd. This time she would conveniently bump into the poor tourists who would either be busy looking at the shops, or in some cases just be awestruck by Santa Carla's famous party atmosphere. She had only managed to scrounge up a meager forty dollars. That would last a few days but she'd need more for the long haul. Maybe even rent a motel room.

Angel walked along passing the comic store and sure enough there was thing one and thing two giving her the evil eye.

"Problem?"

"Did you read the books?" Edgar asked.

"I briefly perused them." What none of them were aware of was that as they spoke just out of human shot stood a familiar group of boys listening in on their conversation.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead." Allen said to her.

"As a matter of fact,: Edgar added, "we're almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at city hall."

Yep I said it before. They are bat crap crazy. I can see this conversation is getting me nowhere. They say vamps are real I say they aren't. Same crap different day, well night in this case.

"Look Rambo, I don't know what glue you two have sniffed but just say no."

"We've been aware of some very serious vampire activity in this town for some time." Outside the boys had come closer to where the littler group was.

"I'm going to say this one last time. I'll try to say it slow so you guys will understand. Vampires aren't real. . . they are a work of fiction. . . they . . . do . . . not. . . exist!" Just as Angel finished her sentence a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face who it was. Clutching her chest she looked up at the tall figure of Dwayne.

"Christ don't do that!"

"Sorry." he said. Allen and Edgar gave him a look as he grabbed her shoulder and began leading her away from the brothers.

As they walked through the crowd that would usually swamp anyone parted like the red sea for them.

"I don't think they like you."

"Who?" He looked her over, she forgot she had on her bikini top when she felt him staring at her she looked down and pulled the hoodie closed a bit.

"The two weirdos at the comic store. They gave you a nasty look."

"Did they?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "I hadn't noticed." Just then someone came running at them and latched on to Angels hip.

"Hey there little dude." He didn't even say a word. He latched onto her hand and started dragging her to the roller coaster. She had promised him after all. As she walked by Star had seen them and scowled at Angel. She hadn't even noticed.

On the way back from the roller coaster Angel bought a cotton candy and was splitting it with Laddie when all of a sudden the guy that had hassled her and Laddie the night they met began making his way towards them. She instinctively pulled Laddie closer. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Go, find Star or one of the boys. Don't stop and don't look back." He didn't need to be told twice, he took off like a bullet.

The guy that had harassed Laddie wasn't alone. He had a group of guys with him. They were all laughing and joking until the head guy brought their attention to her. "Well if it isn't the little bitch that tried to ram me through a wall."

"That's what you get for being a hoser and picking on a poor defenseless kid."

"Oh really?"

"Really." What she didn't notice was that as she was talking with this jerk his friends were circling around her. The next thing she knew one of them shoved her, then another, and another. They were passing her back and forth like a toy.

She had just about all she could take, when one of them pushed her towards the ringleader of their little group she took a swing. She heard a crunch as her fist hit his nose. He backed up and blood trickled down his nose.

* * *

Dwayne and the others were hanging around looking for tonight's victim. Paul was leaning against the railing head banging to some song he was humming before taking a drag of the joint in his hand. Marko stood there watching as a group of girls walked by and looked at him. They began whispering to one another and giggled. He bit at his nails and waved giving them his innocent eyes and Cheshire cat grin. David stood, foot against the rail smoking, he blew a perfectly formed ring from between his lips. He looked over at Dwayne who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is. No clue what it is." Dwayne replied.

"He needs to get laid." Paul chimed in with a grin.

"No that's what you want to do ya man whore." Marko added in smacking Paul in the head.

Dwayne got up from the railing and began to walk away.

"C'mon man it was a joke." Paul shouted as Dwayne disappeared into the crowd.

_It wasn't you . I'm going back to the roller coaster. _

The boys started to follow.

_We're coming with you. _

* * *

"That was a mistake girly." He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her off to the beach. A security guard walked by and stopped the group.

"Is everything all right here?" He looked at Angel. The jerk squeezed her elbow tight she let out a small squeal.

"We're just fine. Just taking our friend here to see the beach." He said . The guard stood there a minute looking at him suspiciously before waving him to carry on.

Oh crap I'm in for it now. Muscle boy buff pants and his friends are going to make sure my ass is grass for tonight and the night before. Another fine mess I got myself into huh? Will I ever learn? Let me think . . . Probably not.

Angel walked along, well more like got dragged along by the group they pushed her and she hit the sand. One of the guys drew near and she kicked his leg out from under him she got up and tried to make a run for it before the leader grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back. He wrapped a hand around her neck and squeezed. She coughed and struggled. By some stroke of luck she managed to kick him where it hurts the most. He dropped her and she gasped for breath.

* * *

Dwayne by now had all but broke into a run trying to get back to the roller coaster. He stopped suddenly . He felt his chest tighten like he was out of breath. Not that he really needed to breath. He understood what it was now. Paul and Marko were right behind him followed soon b David.

"It's Angel. She needs help."

"You sure?" Marko asked.

He was about to answer when Star and Laddie came running up to meet the boys. Laddie told them about what had happened. Star gave a smirk, David saw Stars reaction and gave her a deadly look. Dwayne and the boys took off in the direction Laddie pointed them to.

* * *

Cliffhanger, I know don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own the Lost Boys.

Thanks again for all the reviews and adds.

Chapter 4

* * *

Last time we left our heroine. . . Just kidding. I'm starting to sound like those nuts at the comic store. Oh goodness kill me now. Wait don't! If you do you won't be able to find out what happens with everyone. So ha your stuck with me till my little tale ends.

Well let's see since last we left each other I pretty much found myself in a spot of bother with a gang of surf Nazi's. Someone really should do something about them. Oh let us not forget unknown to me the cavalry is on the way. Anyhow now I'm trying to make a run for it. Lets do a headcount there's me against oh I don't know, one two carry the three. . . seven. Seven of these jerks still standing and one about to get up. Ya know it's times like this I wish I was Iron Man.

Angel's brain was in overdrive as she was thinking of a way to fight off eight guys at once. One of them tried to rush her and she managed to sidestep him. Another grabbed her by the arm she spun and punched him across the face, he stumbled back and tried rushing her again she managed to catch him with a roundhouse kick in the gut.

"Stay down ya dumb bastard!"

Two more rushed her. "Seriously?! Don't you have anyone else to harass?" She kicked one in the knee before punching him across the face. By now their fearless leader's nose had stopped bleeding and he rushed at Angel with a switch blade she tried to duck but he caught her shoulder she let out a cry and fell to the ground, blood spilling down on the sand. He kicked her in the back. She fell reaching out she felt around in the sand. Her fingers found what she was looking for. He bent down to pick her up and she slashed him across the face with a broken beer bottle. He let out a howl and backed up.

Angel was close to running on fumes when the cavalry finally made their way to the rescue. Marko hopped on the back of one of the guys that were about to attack Angel from behind. Paul pulled another guy off to the side and disappeared with him. Paul changed his face to his vampire form.

"Dude don't...don't hurt me. We were just having a bit of fun with her is all." The lame surf Nazi pleaded. Paul could smell his fear. Paul laughed a bit as he looked his dinner over noticing the now big wet stain running along the front of his pants and down his leg.

"No one touches babes. Got it!" Just then Paul pounced sinking his fangs deep into the guys neck. The surf Nazi kicked and wiggled beneath Paul's tight grip, Paul loved when they fought it made it more fun.

Back where the others were the head surf Nazi was back fighting with Angel again. He brought down a fist hitting her in the mouth. Her lip split open instantly. He hit her again this time in the temple. She was beginning to feel as if she would pass out from the pain. She twisted her head to the side and noticed his switch blade not to far from her. She reached out a weakening hand trying to touch it. _Just a little further if I can just reach another inch. _Her fingers wiggled trying to stretch just that last few centimeters when she finally felt her hand on the hilt she wrapped her hand around it and stabbed the man in the back. He let out a cry and stumbled back. Dwayne was on him in a second. He shoved the man back and landed a punch right across his face. He had the man on the ground when a sudden anger rose up within him. He sat on the man pinning him down. Then he hit him. Once, **"****Don't you ever . . ." **twice, **"****touch her . . ."** three times **"****again!"**.

Dwayne lifted him by the shirt which was now covered in blood. He closed a hand around the guys throat and squeezed. Paul had come back after taking out another of the surf Nazis. That meant that now two were dead One temporarily incapacitated by Dwayne, David was dealing with two on the over to the left. Angel was holding her own against two of them but weakening fast and Marko was dealing with the last one.

David had managed to separate the two he was fighting from the group. He soon let his face transform and ripped into the closest guy to him. Screams echoed along the beach as he continued to rip the man limb from limb, slowly reveling in the mans pain and anguish. David tore out his throat with his long claw like nails before finally twisting his neck with a sickening snap.

Yeah! We kick ass, that's right! That's how we roll! Woo, o.k. Let me calm down and catch my breath. This part always gets me amped up. Well wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes? I mean come on. . . I'm holding my own for a 5'5" 140 pound woman. Don't you agree? Anyhow getting back to the action, in the words of Rambo and in this case I'm not talking about the annoying Frogg brother.. "Nothing is over.!"

One of the Nazis she had slashed across the face had now had Angel's arms pinned behind her and the other one was about to hit her but she kicked up off the ground and caught him in the gut. He was stunned giving Angel just enough time to stomp the foot of her captor. He let out a yelp of pain as she brought her head back and head butted him. He finally released her

David saw the other surf Nazi start to run when all of a sudden David took a flying leap and snatched him up into the air. He sank his fangs in and drank. Once he was done he disposed of the bodies and made his way back to the others.

Dwayne was still pounding on the head douche when he vamped out. _Dwayne chill babes might see._

He ignored Paul

_Dwayne Angel is behind you she'll see what we are if you don't control yourself. Calm down. You know what will happen if she knows. _David added. Dwayne turned to look over his shoulder at Angel quickly. She was on the ground being kicked by some other guy he kicked her in the shoulder reopening her wound. She looked up and saw Dwayne. She thought she saw yellow eyes. She shook her head and looked away quickly before Paul and Marko dragged the guy on top of her away.

Dwayne calmed himself down enough and changed back, Dwayne let's go of the lead Nazi he takes off running, David follows him. Angel comes up to Dwayne and places a hand on his back.

"You all right." Dwayne smells the fresh blood coming from her cuts. "Christ you're covered in blood

"Get back." His voice was soft but authoritative.

"Are you kidding me? You're hurt. Let me see." He vamped out again. He wouldn't look at her.

_Paul get her away from me. I might hurt her._

"I'm fine. Just stay away!" He shouted. Paul walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon babe. I got something you could check out." He smiled that big goofy grin as he took her away from Dwayne.

Dwayne was pissed at himself. He knew he should have fed before. He took off down the beach. David stood not too far from where he was now.

"I thought you might want this." David tossed the leader over to Dwayne. Dwayne now gladly vamped out and drank his fill before reducing the corpse of the man to a bloody unrecognizable pulp. Once that was taken care of Dwayne turned to David. "I could have hurt her."

"I knew you wouldn't. Your drawn to her. We all see it you know." David turned and began walking back to the others with Dwayne not far behind.

"Paul, I want to tell you something. Come here." He bent down closer to her. "Closer." he bent down even more. "Closer." He bent again. "A little more." Their faces were now just inches apart.

"What is it babes?" She reached up and flicked him on the nose. Marko busted out into a fit of laughter as Paul rubbed his nose. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being you." She said as she reached up and messed up his hair.

"Whoa babe no one messes with the hair!"

"That's hair?! I thought something crawled up on your head and died." She giggled. Marko almost fell off the rail he was sitting on when he broke out into another fit of laughter. Paul rushed at Angel and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down you dolt!" She shouted ad she beat on his back with her fists and kicked her legs.

"NOT A CHANCE BABE!"

Marko couldn't help it he doubled over howling with laughter he straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Paul, put her down." David said coolly as he lit up a cigarette. "The little warrior princess deserves a break." Once Paul finally returned Angel to the ground David walked over and held out the lit cigarette to her. She took it from him taking a drag and handing it back to him as she let the stream of smoke escape her lips.

"You have a talent for finding trouble." He eyed her warily.

"Yeah and a talent for getting out of it too! I've never seen a girl kick butt like that." Marko said as he hopped down and bounced over to her wrapping an arm over her shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"The arm dude, the arm!"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Dwayne walked over to her and took off the hoodie. They could all see the blood stain that was there. Dwayne looked down at her shoulder with a frown.

"It's a little tender but it isn't bad. I think he just grazed me. I've had worse." She said trying to reassure him.

Paul let out a wolf whistle when he noticed she was now just wearing her bikini top and shorts. She blushed a little and looked down. "Hey Marko would you mind?" He read her mind and whacked Paul upside the head. "Thank you!" She said. Dwayne took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Come on. I'll bring you home." He placed a hand on her lower back as he guided her to where his bike was. He straddled the bike and started it up. Angel hopped on behind snaking her leather clad arms around his bare waist.

Soon they were pulling up in front of the house. He cut the engine and she slid from the back of the bike. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be good. You should at least come in and clean yourself up a bit." She said looking at the spatters of blood that was speckled across his chest.

"Are you inviting me?" He looked a little surprised.

"Yeah." They made their way to the back of the house and Angel hit the latch to pop the door open.

Dwayne looked around as they walked in the house.

"No one's here."

"Just us bud." She rummaged through one of the drawers and found an old towel she tossed it over to him.. "I found the place abandoned."

"You're here alone?"

"Well seeing as how abandoned means no one living here...that's a yep on the me being alone thing." She slipped his jacket off and tossed it over the crook of her elbow.

_Dude, sun's coming up soon. You better hurry if you don't want to be extra crispy. _Paul said.

_He won't make it here in time. _Marko piped in.

_Make sure you can find a safe place._

_David I'll be fine._

Angel looked over at Dwayne he looked like he had something on his mind.

"Whats up tall, dark and silent?"

"Would you mind some company tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a few minutes. "Sure why not."

"Is there anywhere here that's a little less sunny in the morning?"

"There's the bathroom but I think you're a little too big for the tub, or we can stick you in the basement that's about it."

She grabbed a candle and his hand and brought him down to the basement. "Here's the master suite."

He saw a pile of clothes in one corner of the room and sat down. Angel came and sat down next to him. "Why are you here alone?"

Angel placed his jacket down next to her, took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't want to let anyone know this is how I live." He arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I originally came from L.A. My family and I lived there since I was young. One night my father got into a fight with one of the guys he worked with. No one thought anything of it until we started getting weird messages and packages delivered at all hours to our house.

That's when my mother and I began feeling as if we were being followed. One day my dad's coworker confronted my mother and threatened her. She had called the police but they said they couldn't do anything because there was no witnesses. It was her word against his.

This went on for a while. When I was sixteen I came home one night and my parents were nowhere to be found. I went through the entire house looking for them. Once I came to their bed room I found them. The room was covered in blood, they were too." She began to sniffle. She was trying her hardest not to cry unfortunately she was failing miserably.

"I ran into my room and across my wall written in blood was a message "your next" was all it said. I packed some things and took what little money I had and I ran. I've run ever since. I became a pickpocket. It was my only way to make money. I don't know what it was that made me finally come here to Santa Carla. Maybe it is because people go missing here all the time. I don't know. I can't explain it I just have an unexplained pull to here."

Dwayne moved closer to her and wiped away a few tears from her eyes before hugging her to him. She let out a sigh and curled up into his side. He was warm from the blood he drank but not by much. They sat like this for a while. Soon Angel began to play absent-mindedly with his necklace. Soon she was fast asleep in his arms.

Dwayne felt the all too familiar pull of the sun coming up and he began to slowly close his eyes. He tried to fight it. Reaching over he grabbed his jacket and threw it over both of them,he bent over and kissed her head before placing his own atop hers. He closed his eyes and finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

Sorry took so long been a bit busy. Oh and don't think I gave up on Love Bites. I hit a bit of writers block with that. I swear I haven't abandoned David. Thank you all for the reviews and comments I love you guys so much for it! It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying this.


End file.
